


兔和蛇也能成为best match吗？

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2
Kudos: 4





	兔和蛇也能成为best match吗？

在脑子反应过来之前，手已经先发制人给战兔发去了短信。  
Evolto咋舌。现在可不是跟战兔见面的好时机，人类的情感还真是不受控啊。不过，就是这样超出预料的感觉才比较有趣啊。  
自从被战兔新发明的天才形态一拳打到解除变身，evolto第一次产生了人类的感情。汹涌的情绪扑面而来，惊讶、愤怒……然后是喜悦，新生的情绪像旋涡将他裹挟，明明头痛欲裂，evolto 却忍不住扯出笑容，越笑越大声。  
没错，就是这种感觉！这种复杂的感受，像是黑咖啡苦涩到最后悄然的甜味……不愧是你，战兔！你从来没让我失望过！真不愧是天才科学家……啊啊，果然只有你，我没法放手。  
Evolto眸色渐深。  
不愧是驯服了我的分身的驯兽师啊。  
evolto突兀回想起有着自己一半基因的万丈龙我整天围着战兔打转，明明是龙却被驯服成了犬。不过这也是理所当然的事，毕竟对手是战兔。不过，就算是分身，这样也很碍眼啊。  
新生的独占欲叫嚣着掠夺，evolto几乎控制不住想要夺走战兔，想要杀掉战兔亲近的人欲望。让战兔只属于自己！不，不行，现在可不是跟天才形态起冲突的时机，得再等等……再忍耐一下。  
“期待下次的再会，ciao~”  
轻抚衣摆，evolto果断离开了。  
回忆被手机提示音终止，evolto看着战兔发来的同意的短信，勾起一抹笑。  
兔子，上钩了。  
桐生战兔早早来到了指定的宾馆，看着宾馆粉红色的招牌，就算是迟钝的科学家也发觉事情的不对劲。  
这不管怎么看都是情侣旅馆吧！！！  
战兔掏出手机逐字对比，的确是这家宾馆没错……evolto又在搞什么鬼。  
战兔有种不妙的预感。  
要不然还是走吧，总觉得整件事就透着诡异，突然发消息说有重要的事一定要面谈什么的，不会是陷阱吧……虽然跟万丈约定了天黑还没回去就找过来，但是总觉得那个笨蛋会迷路的，一定会的！  
想着一些乱七八糟的事的战兔敏锐的察觉到一股视线。一转头就看见拟态成店长模样的evolto 正在身后不远处饶有趣味的注视着自己，也不知道看了多久。  
战兔寒毛倒竖，感觉自己像是被蛇盯上的兔子。  
“真是好久不见。”evolto挥了挥手，轻巧的打了个招呼。  
“你这次又有何贵干？”战兔完全不领情，警惕的盯着他，就差竖起耳朵了。  
“你难道想在大街上谈这些事吗？进去再说吧。”说着，evolto越过战兔，率先走进宾馆。他余光看着战兔咬牙，却还是乖乖跟上来了，心情变得更好了。  
所以说，这些正义角色，真是太容易猜透了。  
战兔看着evolto开了一间房，他直觉有哪里不对，接待处的小姐看着他的表情也怪怪的。到底有什么事需要在宾馆里说？  
一进来房间，还没看清房间装饰，evolto就以迅雷不及掩耳之势拷住了战兔的右手，手腕翻转顺手也把自己左手拷住了。也不知道这是什么特殊制作的手铐，被锁住的战兔只觉得浑身无力。但他没有放弃反抗。  
evolto按住战兔试图反击的左手，将战兔抵在门板上，左手插进战兔的手掌和他十指相扣，锁链相撞的清脆声响回荡在安静而空旷的房间。  
“……你想要做什么。”到了这个地步，战兔反而冷静了下来，他直视着evolto 的双眼，试图找出破绽。  
Evolto痴迷的看着战兔黑色的双眸，新生的感情像是温床，试图将他溺毙。胸口处横冲直撞的感情促使他冲动的低下头。  
他给了战兔一个吻。  
一个温柔的吻，一个不像他的吻。  
只是嘴唇相碰，evolto轻轻摩挲着战兔的唇。像是讨食的小动物，但他的本体却是宇宙中的顶级狩猎者。这真不可思议，冷血动物也会贪恋哺乳类毛茸茸的温暖吗？……还是说，这是驯兽师才做得到的奇迹？  
震惊过后，战兔迅速反应过来发生了什么，极高的危险等级带来的极快反应速度使他不假思索的张口，恶狠狠的咬了evolto。战兔咬的很用力，伤口处涌出的鲜血打湿了二人的唇。即使是evolto 也吃痛的退走。  
“兔子急了也咬人，嗯？”  
战兔没有被这句话激怒，或者说，他从头到尾都很冷静，甚至，冷酷。  
“你就是想用这种方法来羞辱我吗？没用的，不管你做什么我都不会动摇。我，一定会打倒你。”  
顶着战兔冷漠的目光，evolto却觉得自己热得受不了，他也没有生气，舔了舔嘴上的伤口，耐心的跟战兔解释。  
“这可不是羞辱啊，我的大科学家~”他甜腻的语气令战兔不适的皱眉。“你的天才瓶让我拥有了人类的感情，我想尝试一下那个……啊，是叫做情欲吧？想来想去果然还是只有战兔才行，只有你能调动我的情感。”  
第一次，无所不知的天才科学家露出了理解不能的表情。虽然，他也不想理解就是了。  
趁着战兔呆住，evolto动作飞快的单手拽下战兔的牛仔裤，然后他跪了下来，叼住了战兔的内裤。隔着薄薄的布料，他能清楚的感受到小战兔还在沉睡，完全没有勃起的趋势。  
这可不行啊……  
也许是为了让战兔更有感觉，evolto像表演什么色情剧一样咬住住内裤边缘缓缓往下拉扯。内裤被褪下时没有什么肉棒打在脸上的剧情他还做作的叹了一口气。  
战兔还是无动于衷的靠着门板，似乎即将被强上的人不是他，他俯视着跪在自己脚下的男人，只觉得一切都万分荒谬。  
Evolto含住了他的肉棒，当然。  
战兔几乎是一瞬间皱起了眉。Evolto的口腔湿热，奇怪的温度丝丝爬上他的性器，轻微的过电感窜上小腹。这跟自渎的感受完全不一样……接下来还会有什么？不合时宜的好奇心战兔也放任了，就当做是苦中作乐吧，虽然这件事根本不苦，反而还很舒服，咳。  
Evolto并没有察觉到战兔复杂的思维。他正为战兔开始变大的肉棒感到愉悦。没有任何性经验，拟态的肉体也从没有成年男性的生理反应，根本没有撸过的evolto其实对做爱一无所知。他尝试张大嘴，慢慢探头，从龟头一直往上直到含住整个柱身。  
没有任何章法，evolto只是小心的收起尖牙，转而用柔软的舌头裹着柱身，试探性的舔弄。非人类的身体构造让他的舌头能以反人类的方式伺候战兔的肉棒。感受着战兔在他嘴里慢慢胀大，他舔的更加卖力，舌尖不可思议的拉长，一圈圈小心翼翼的环着柱身，沿着青筋滑动。像是被蛇缠住了。战兔的肉棒完全胀大了，撑着他的嘴，无法控制的涎水从他嘴角滑落。  
战兔忍不住喘息了几声，然后，他眼睁睁看着脚下的evolto也勃起了，修身的西服裤被顶起一大团。  
最悪だ  
战兔果断一脚踩了下去，感觉包裹自己肉棒的舌头一瞬间收紧又立马松开了。他放下脚的时候看见那里洇出一大片水渍。  
什么啊……没有坏啊。战兔失望的叹了口气。  
Evolto 已经吐出了他的肉棒，正神色复杂的仰望着他。  
“战兔，太突然了！我差点就要弄伤你了，我可不想因为这种事要去医院看望你啊。”  
这是威胁？战兔挑眉。  
没等到回应，evolto也不在意，自顾自的说了下去：“这就是快感吗？开始很痛，但是马上又有种说不出的感觉，是……舒服？”  
如果没有被拷住手，战兔就要捂住双耳了。他一点也不想听这种意义不明的台词。最终反派居然是受虐狂什么的，记者小姐听了说不定都要疯狂撰文了。不过，由于他的右手和evolto的左手拷在一起，即使他垂着手，evolto也被迫举着手，他恶意的抬高右手，虽然没办法用力，但给地上的男人添点堵还是可以的。  
Evolto 觉得左手一痛，被迫打断回味第一次射精的感觉不好受，所以他决定从战兔这寻求补偿。他再次含住了肉棒，毫不停留的往前，感受着战兔勃起的肉棒划过他的口腔，直接捅进了喉咙口。生理的呕吐感被压下，他有节奏的控制喉腔软肉蠕动，让它们不留一丝缝隙的紧贴着入侵者，讨好的压缩着试图奉献出更多的快感。  
第一次被深喉的感受非常棒，战兔主动按住了evolto的头，不管不顾的前后抽动，动作猛烈而粗暴，挺立的肉棒次次深入内里，仇恨地想要顶穿身下男人的喉咙，以报复这莫名其妙的情事。颤抖的软肉无力阻拦，肉棒摩擦过痉挛着收缩的喉口，带起火辣辣的痛感和姗姗来迟，幻觉一般升起的快感。被战兔的肉棒压迫到气管，窒息感海浪般扑打过来，evolto的瞳孔不自觉放大。他近乎疯狂的迎合着战兔的动作，战兔往前，他也挪动着膝盖往前蹭，大张着嘴似乎像把卵蛋也吞下去。战兔的耻毛刺到他嘴上的伤口，痒，痒到evolto想发疯。但是强大的身体素质不允许他得到这至高的赠与。他情不自禁的抬手按着战兔的腿弯，似强迫似祈求战兔再用力，最好能刺穿他人类的伪装，再把他的本体血淋漓的捅出来！血腥幻像只会让狩猎者兴奋，他们渴求征服……或者被征服。  
最后，战兔是死死插进evolto的喉咙里射出来的。这也方便evolto把精液全都吞下，他还不满足的用舌尖舔着马眼试图再哄出一些。  
出了一次的战兔懒洋洋的眯起眼，像是打盹的兔子。  
但是蛇还没吃饱，还没上正餐呢。  
evolto直接站起，抱着战兔放在了床上，覆了上去。现在他虚虚跨坐在战兔跨上。他扯着战兔的右手急躁的解着扣子，不等衣服随重力散开就抓着战兔的手掌按在自己的胸膛。战兔假装自己的手已经麻痹了，即使乳尖已经被送到掌心也不为所动。  
Evolto右手粗暴拽下了裤子，直接探进了后穴。  
他没有用润滑，战兔可以肯定，他闻到了讨厌的血腥味。  
Evolto 反倒对此很满意，不如说这更加刺激了他的欲望。不知道什么时候又出了第二次的肉棒又站了起来，却没有得到在场任何一人的注意。  
一根，两根，三根，evolto往自己后穴塞手指的速度简直是坐火箭，如果不是担心撕裂了可能没法感受战兔插入他的感觉，他说不定一开始就会被整个手掌送进去，以达到扩张的目的，这种伤势对他来说根本无足轻重，而疼痛感……疼痛感就是催情剂。  
不耐烦的使力撑开穴口，这种单调的运动根本不能让evolto有任何感觉。不是战兔就不行。此时，战兔还装死一样瘫在床上，任由evolto抓着他的手大力揉弄胸膛。  
感觉差不多了，evolto撸了一把战兔的肉棒，不由分说的揉硬，他握着战兔不情不愿站起来的肉棒，神情可以用快活来形容。  
“rabbit~”他还学兔瓶发声。  
战兔抽了抽嘴角。  
“cobra~”他叉开腿，将自己流血的后穴展示给战兔。那个流着血色淫水的地方一张一合地，已经迫不及待想要吞下大家伙。evolto紧盯着战兔，脸上的神情全是即将咬中猎物的兴奋。  
战兔开始翻白眼。即使是不通人事的科学家也后知后觉自己即将丢失什么重要的东西。  
Evolto握着战兔的肉棒对准了自己后穴，沉腰猛的坐了下去。  
“best match!”  
狩猎者终于咬中了他的猎物。  
没有遇到阻碍，借着鲜血的润滑，肉棒的突入轻而易举，尤其是防守方一开始就缴械投降。Evolto的后穴完美咬合了战兔的肉棒。  
战兔瞪大了双眼，这样的神情让他看起来可爱惹人怜。  
被后穴吮吸的快感更加来势汹汹。几乎是瞬间，火热的情潮爆发开来，被长风衣包裹的身体因为过量的快感不自觉弹动几下。炽热的温度往上蔓延，舔舐着战兔的脸颊，烧出粉嫩的颜色。战兔不禁漏出舒服的喘息。  
战兔的声音仿佛是这场荒唐情事开始的发令箭。Evolto像是感觉不到痛一样拼命收缩着，指挥受伤的软肉紧密贴合肉棒，恨不得让这些不听话的穴肉擦着柱体舞动。但战兔知道evolto很痛，躺着的角度让他清晰的看到evolto的全身。Evolto腰腹肌肉已经绷紧，显出漂亮的肌肉线条。大腿内侧的肌肉已经僵住了，良好的视力让战兔察觉到那里正不自觉的发抖。  
超痛的样子啊。战兔感到一丝快慰。  
“战兔……哈啊……像粉色、嗯嗯……粉色的兔子。”已经开始呻吟的evolto仍然坚持调戏战兔。战兔恶狠狠的瞪了回去。但是红扑扑的脸蛋和水润的双眼让这个瞪眼毫无杀伤力。接收到这个瞪眼的evolto只觉得全身过电。  
“嗯啊——”这已经是evolto射的第三次了。幸好evolto眼疾手快，在最后关头把肉棒掰向自己，不然战兔就得头痛他的衣服了。然而evolto已经出了的肉棒还没有软，自顾自的流着淫水。说不定是坏了。暗搓搓诅咒evolto的战兔单手麻利的卷着自己的风衣下摆，他可不想自己喜欢的衣服被奇怪的东西弄脏。他的右手还被迫按压着某人的乳头，即使那里已经硬的不能再硬了。  
面对战兔的消极应对，evolto的反应是更加用力的扭臀摆腰，大开大合的上下运动，他也不吝叫床，夹着呻吟的污言秽语一声高过一声。也许外星人就是没有羞耻心吧。战兔面红耳赤的咬牙。他刚试探着退了一点，Evolto穴内的软肉就不依不饶的裹挟上来，只求哄出一滴滴精水来缓解火辣辣的痛感。该说不愧是蛇吗？evolto的穴肉几乎可以说是粘住战兔的肉棒了，抗拒着主人抽离的动作，恋恋不舍的吮吸着柱身。  
这给战兔带来了巨大的快感，即使拼命忍着，也还是漏出几句呻吟。清楚捕捉到战兔声音的evolto冲着他勾起笑容。真是怎么看怎么欠揍。战兔右手突然活动起来，揪住手心的乳头，以一种要撕裂它的力道向外拉扯。  
“嘶——”evolto倒吸一口凉气，下身的水反而流得更欢了，“嗯……战兔你……哈啊……唔啊啊再用力——呃呃。”战兔大力的揉着evolto的乳晕，扯着手铐链子哗哗作响，evolto的左手已经放开了对它的掌控，正圈着战兔的手腕，手指摩挲着战兔的皮肤。  
被战兔玩弄的刺激快感逼出了evolto的眼泪，虽然嘲笑着战兔是粉兔子，但他的脸更红。这种红色漫过了他绷直的脖颈，漫过被揉大了一圈的胸肉，挺立的乳头红得似要滴血，接着往下，完全湿透的肉棒早就射不出来了，白色浊液以一种缓慢得叫人发疯的速度的往外流，划过大腿内侧，最后是死死咬着战兔性器的穴口。以外星人的体质本该愈合的撕裂处被主人粗暴的起落扯得更大，血混着肠液从交合处往下流。狂暴的快感不由分说挤进evolto的大脑，像是有另一根肉棒在脑内抽插。现在这幻想的性器已经开始磨过泪腺，狠狠撵着脑髓。Evolto任由眼泪滑落，他眯起眼睛享受着战兔带来的一切，不管是疼痛还是快感他都照单全收。贪婪的本性只会让他想要更多。  
战兔停下了动作，完全自由的左手突兀卡住了evolto的脖颈。Evolto也停了下来。他直视着战兔的双眼。即使身居下位，即使被快感染红了脸，泛红的眼角还有泪水欲落未落，战兔的眼神还是那么镇定而清醒，带着一种冰冷感。  
战兔也在看着他。  
像是解剖台边的研究员注视着即将被开膛破肚的试验品。  
兴奋感开始割裂evolto的理智，战兔这样的冷温度眼神反倒激起他的捕猎欲，他没有去掰战兔的手腕，恰恰相反，他更希望战兔开始用力。  
战兔没有。  
他扣着evolto的脖子把他拉向自己。  
“Are you ready?”伴随着轻声的话语，面对着evolto惊愕的表情，战兔突然暴起，调动全身力气狠狠一脚踹在evolto的腹部，趁evolto痛得不自觉弯下腰收了力，战兔借机抽出了分身，射在了evolto小腹上。  
“我是不会给你捕获我基因的机会的。闹剧也差不多该结束了。”  
话音刚落，伴随着清脆的咔哒声，手铐从战兔手腕上脱落。他跳下床去捡裤子，风衣下摆划出好看的弧度。  
“真不愧是天才科学家，这么快就解开了特制手铐。”evolto已经明白战兔利用了瘫在床上的时候积蓄力量，等待着时机，最后趁着自己沉迷，利用揉胸的动作掩饰拨动手铐的小动作，成功脱身。  
被摆了一道呢。  
眼睁睁看着战兔穿好裤子，打开了房门，evolto也只好认栽，“再见了，ciao~”回应他的是砰的一声巨响和紧闭的房门。Evolto侧耳听着战兔的脚步声渐渐远去，低下头抹了一把身上战兔的精液，放到嘴边舔了舔，眯起眼睛回味。真是美好的味道啊，不知道射进里面是什么感觉，真是可惜啊，下次想再骗精明的兔子出来就难了。  
战兔走在回咖啡店的路上，决定把今天的记忆全部删除。  
不过……evolto有了人类的情感，这点或许可以利用。战兔若有所思。  
冷血动物和哺乳动物的交媾已然结束，驯兽师和猛兽的交锋才刚刚开始。


End file.
